1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed clothing and more particularly to a bed sheet securing device that includes a center X-shaped harness assembly having four harness ends each having a two sided hook and pile fastener section terminating in a V-shaped fastener structure having two two-posted fastener members; a rearwardly directed harness section extending from a center intersection of the X-shaped harness assembly having a two sided hook and pile fastener section terminating in a fastener structure having a two-posted fastener member; six Y-shaped detachable fastener assemblies each including a hook and pile fastener section companionate with any of the two sided hook and pile fastener sections and two securing rings each sized and shaped to engage and hold one of the resilient, curve sided fastener posts of any of the two-posted fastener members; and two elongated detachable fastener assemblies each including a hook and pile fastener section companionate with any of the two sided hook and pile fastener sections and having a securing ring sized and shaped to engage and hold one of the resilient, curve sided fastening posts of any of the two-posted fastener members; each of the resilient, curve sided fastener posts are oriented oppositely from each other.
2. Background Art
It can be bothersome when bed sheets become loose and slip off the mattresses. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a bed sheet securing device that included a number of fasteners in connection with a harness that would be securable to the corners of the bed sheet to maintain the bed sheet over the mattress.